Never Alone
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After fulfilling his grandfather's directive to kill Kouga, Byakuya endures loneliness and criticism about his actions. A certain masked warrior steps in to mediate the fallout...Unexpected emotions flare
1. Chapter 1

**Never Alone**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(This is in response to a request by geecee. Thanks so much for your kind support of my work! Enjoy...)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Fallout**

Byakuya flash stepped away from where Ichigo still knelt, after having watched the death of Muramasa. His spirit centers still burned from the effort of pouring his reiatsu into sealing the garganta, and the sting of his wounds from the fight with Kouga was unabated. He had pushed himself to the very ends of his strength and he knew it. He thought he had enough in reserve to return to the manor, but as he opened the family senkaimon, dizziness swept over him and sent his mind into a long, heady spin. He felt himself falling and then being captured in someone's arms…lifted and carried into the senkaimon, through the precipice world and into the gardens at Kuchiki Manor.

The person carrying him was instantly surrounded by a throng of servants and guards. They turned the one carrying him towards his bedroom, where he was set down on the bed. He felt eyes watching from somewhere close by as a clan healer dashed into the room and began to peel his bloodied shihakushou away. Slowly, the healer restored his depleted reiatsu, soothed the burn on his spirit centers and one by one, addressed the deep slashes.

But as deep as those slashes were, they weren't as deep as the ones set across his heart. He had denied it, of course…that he had hurt himself by obeying the order of his grandfather and pursuing Kouga, even when doing so meant turning away from his friends and loved ones. It had been appallingly easy to convince himself otherwise. As clan leader, he was used to submerging his feelings, his needs, his desires, insecurities and shortcomings. It was necessary to maintain that flawless exterior. But now he ached at what it could cost him.

While it was encouraging that Renji's loyalty and the need to join together to defeat their enemy had made the others briefly forget their differences with him, he knew that what he had seen would not be the end of things. There would be backlash. It didn't matter that he had been obligated, or that it was his duty, rather than his own desire. There would be those who would not want to forgive him…some of them men with power. His way then, would not be easy.

Some of them would waste no time taking aim at him…

So while he lay, still in the midst of being healed, he called for his courier and personal attendant, sending emergency orders to the elders and beginning quickly, the business of shoring up what he could…and making things right.

If things could be made right again…

He had known from the moment that Senbonzakura had regained his senses that the one who had liberated the zanpakutous was Muramasa…and as he had come to the Seireitei, there could be only one thing on his mind. Not the subjugation of the shinigamis or the liberation of the zanpakutou spirits…but the finding and unsealing of his master. And Ginrei had charged Byakuya with killing Kouga, if ever he broke free.

Everything he had done had been for the purpose of locating and dispatching the former Kuchiki clan member as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it had involved leaving his friends and allies believing that he had defected. And there would be much to deal with because of that.

He expected that the Kuchiki elders would support him…would act quickly to apologize for the damage caused by the former family member and provide funds and workers to rebuild what was damaged as quickly as possible. And he had managed a few words to Renji to warn him that their squad might face hard feelings, from without and within. He knew he could trust his fukutaichou to smooth the path for him with the others in the division. But he would need Byakuya's help to shield the division members from outside criticism for their allegiance to a taichou who had deserted them in a time of great upheaval. They were going to face a difficult struggle.

But having been aware of the cost had allowed Byakuya and the elders to be prepared. So even as he lay healing, the elders moved to mitigate the damage and Renji to soothe his subordinates. It was a relief to have those forces working on his behalf. It allowed him to relax into the healing touches, to accept that he must rest and recover…to close his eyes and let sleep take over.

As his eyes closed, they took in the stoic, unmoving form of Senbonzakura, sitting at his bedside, everything hidden behind the dark, stern mask…

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke the next morning to the arrival of the secret mobile corps. It was expected, he thought as he was roused by his personal assistant and hastily dressed in shihakushou, kenseiken and haori, that Central 46 would feel the need to involve itself, his defection being technically a form of treason, irrespective of the reasons for it, and therefore, falling under their jurisdiction, rather than that of the clan. Yet as unsurprising as it was, he couldn't help but feel a stab of despair as his spirit energy was sealed away, his zanpakutou confiscated and he was led away from Kuchiki Manor, then paraded across the Seireitei in what he felt to be an unnecessary display of power. They were, of course, still concerned that they should give the impression of having control, even amongst the chaos caused by the rogue zanpakutous.

And he was certainly an easy target for that display…

He walked quietly, ringed by secret mobile corps, Rukia, Renji and the tall, forbidding form of Senbonzakura, the latter drawing stares and discontented whispers. Yes…they didn't just blame Byakuya…but also his zanpakutou. But it was a given that whatever punishment he might be given would also affect his zanpakutou. There was no societal platform for 'trying' and 'convicting' a zanpakutou. As a rule, one gone bad was usually simply destroyed. Luckily for Senbonzakura, all of the zanpakutous were as guilty as he was of defecting…and it was likely that the blame would be placed on Muramasa, rather than any of them.

The same could not be said of Byakuya. He had defected of his own free will and had attacked, not just other shinigamis, but some of his own subordinates. He had engaged in battle with another taichou and had assisted Muramasa in finding Kouga. Yes, he had done so for the purpose of killing Kouga, but many would question his choices. With all of the questions he was going to face, he knew it was important to have a strong heart, to accept quietly whatever Central 46 asked of him…and to understand that not even clan privilege could protect him if the councilors of Central 46 found him guilty of high treason. He could, in fact, lose everything…his military position, clan leadership, what reputation had survived this chaos, his freedom…his very life. From beyond the veil of death, he felt Kouga staring out at him and asking him how easy it was to have a strong heart now. He had to admit that it was not easy at all. But he had known it would be that way. So he swallowed hard and kept his features calm and quiet, his reiatsu smooth and unruffled. He tried not to hear the whispers as he passed, the louder cries to 'lock him up, the no good, lying backstabber,' or to 'kill the traitor.' It meant nothing to them that it had been his blade that slew Kouga and ended his treachery. Yes, these people hadn't even seen Kouga…only Muramasa. And it wasn't Byakuya who took Muramasa's life, it was Ichigo.

"Kuchiki taichou, come this way," said Soi Fon, turning him into the Central 46 headquarters.

She led him down several hallways and into a holding room, where he was searched, then ordered to disrobe and to put on the prison clothes they provided him with. After that, he was separated from all who had come with him…all but Senbonzakura, who refused to leave his side, and who the guards saw no need to concern themselves with, so long as he behaved himself. The guards led him into a long, dark cellblock, then opened one of the cells and directed him inside. He couldn't help but shiver inside as the door clanged shut and the footsteps of the guards faded.

There would normally have been other prisoners in the cellblock, but all had been moved and he was left alone. He understood that it had been done because the criminals would have been as dangerous as his accusers. Traitors were not well thought of in the Seireitei…no matter why they turned on their own. The end did not, in most cases, justify the means. So there was reason for his captors to go to extra means to protect him.

He moved to the cot and knelt on it, leaning against the wall…and having no window to the outside, he stared out into the empty cellblock. He shivered softly, feeling an iciness in the air.

"Master," said Senbonzakura, "I do not wish to vex you, but I must ask, are you all right? Your reiatsu is calm, but you seem unsettled somehow."

"Who would not be?" Byakuya answered, relieved of the need to posture, "I may have spent my last moments of freedom already and be facing death or incarceration."

"Do you really believe they will convict you? Your elders and Soutaichou seem confident you will be released."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "They have said this…"

"And yet, you continue to convey doubt…not in words, of course, but…"

"Senbonzakura," he said softly, "when did you become so sensitive to my emotions?"

The masked face turned towards him.

"I must admit," the warrior replied, "I have been more perceptive of your emotions since my mind was freed by Muramasa…"

"Ah," said Byakuya, nodding, "That is to be expected. Do not worry. The effects of that zanpakutou will fade, now that he is dead."

Senbonzakura was quiet for a moment.

"Master…I agree that most of the effects are transitory…but other things are like Pandora's box. Once released and acknowledged, they are not easily escaped."

Byakuya looked up at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about? Are you worried that your unnecessary concerns over my well being will continue? You shouldn't worry. I will ignore your silly outbursts, then."

"Is it silly to care about what happens to you? Remember then, that what happens to you affects me as well. We are bonded spirits, Master. Your thoughts and feelings are supposed to resonate with me. As you so capably explained to Kouga, it is our ability to communicate with each other that enables our souls to resonate so strongly. I am meant to hear the calling of your heart. But before I walked in your world in a material body, I never felt the fullness of the life you have here. I have gained knowledge of it…and it affects me. It deepens my feelings about things…about you."

Byakuya frowned up at him.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said softly.

Senbonzakura moved closer to him and reached out to touch a gloved finger to his face.

"I don't understand either, my master. But perhaps while we await your trial, we can explore this. At very least, it will keep your mind occupied while we wait."

"And how shall we go about exploring, Sen? What do you want me to do?" Byakuya asked.

The warrior did not answer, but backed away slowly and removed his gloves, revealing pale, white hands much like his and strong, muscular arms. Bit by bit, he shed his armor, loosing a slender, beautiful body with long, graceful limbs. He removed everything, placing his hands finally on the mask and beginning to remove it.

"Senbonzakura," said Byakuya in a surprised tone, "What are you…?"

He broke off, staring as the lovely face was revealed. The warrior left his armor sitting on a small table and approached Byakuya warily.

"I've never even looked at you, except with the mask on," commented the warrior, "and seeing you without it is very different, Master. Why is that?"

"Sen…I don't think that this is a good idea."

His zanpakutou stepped closer.

"Why not? I wanted to see you through my own eyes…not obscured, but clear and in focus…and for some reason, though I have shown my face to no other, I long for you to look upon it. I feel something in my stomach when you look at my revealed face, Master…"

Byakuya said nothing as Senbonzakura reached him and touched his face with a searching finger. He sat, unmoving as the finger stroked the skin of his cheek…touched his hair…slid down his throat.

"What is this feeling, Master?" he said in a softer voice, "and why is it so strong when I touch you like this? What is happening?"

Byakuya's eyes darkened warningly.

"You must stop," he warned the other, "You are not meant to understand these things. This world that we are in is different than the inner world we share. There, we are but an extension of each other…but here, we have been separated into our prerequisite beings. That is what drives this curious behavior in you…and what makes you feel emotion more strongly, I think. Turn away from this. It will only lead to emotional disturbance."

"How do you know this?" the warrior asked, the emotion in his handsome face striking Byakuya keenly, "Do you really know this, Master? This thing was never done by us before. We have never been separate and in this world together."

"And we will not be for long. You are the spirit of my zanpakutou…and as Muramasa's power fades, so will your ability to encounter me this way. Why experience it if you know it will end so soon? Do not torment yourself."

Senbonzakura shook his head, riling the long ponytail that ran down the length of his back.

"We do not know how long it will last, but unlike you, I believe it is best to gain the most from such an experience. I believe I have heard this defined as 'living life to its fullest.' Master, it may be that it is short lived, but I still think it is worth exploring. Please…I need you to explain what all of this has awakened in me."

He sat down beside Byakuya and gazed into the noble's dark, troubled eyes. The reluctance was plain, but there was another emotion as well. The warrior leaned forward and let his fingers play over Byakuya's hands where they lay in his lap. The shinigami sat, watching and saying nothing as Senbonzakura's hands gently stroked his.

"I have that feeling in my stomach again, Master," he said, looking up and realizing quite suddenly that their faces were close together, close enough that he could feel Byakuya's warmth.

Byakuya sat very still and quiet now, and the warrior sensed the racing heart, the soft catch in his breath, the widening of the black centers of his eyes, the light trembling in his hands…the uncertainty. Senbonzakura thought back to something he had seen as he and Byakuya had walked through a park in the living world…two humans…close together, like this…closer…their hands laced together…their lips touching. He leaned forward and closed the distance, touching his lips to the stunned shinigami's, feeling the sudden jolt in his loins, the urge to press his lips harder against his master's, to tighten his hands on Byakuya's…to pull him closer.

And although he froze at the initial touch…as their eyes locked and the warmth flared up between them, Byakuya's cool fingers laced together with his and the noble allowed himself to be pulled closer. Senbonzakura's lips freed themselves from his for a moment.

"Please, Master, tell me what this is? I don't understand…"

Byakuya held his eyes quietly, feeling the danger of what they were doing, but losing his ability to stop himself. He had been aching with loneliness before, solitude he had chosen by acting as he had. And now, just as suddenly, his zanpakutou's spirit had manifested and broken the usual boundaries, setting off warning bells, but also sending a warm feeling of comfort all through him. He looked into the beautiful face that had been revealed to no one but him and gave his answer.

"Senbonzakura…we call this feeling…attraction."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Exploration**

"_**Senbonzakura…we call this feeling…attraction."**_

"Attraction, you say?" said Senbonzakura, leaning forward and tilting his head slightly, making their lips meet again, "This feeling of wanting to touch you, to…make my lips touch yours that way…the feeling in my stomach…and in my heart, all of this is…attraction?"

"That," Byakuya said softly, "and more. Because attraction is a connection between people, it means that in addition to you wanting to touch me and me wanting to return those touches, each of us wants to be touched by the other. Remember that to use our power, I must connect by touching my zanpakutou a certain way, by focusing my mind and by having a clear purpose in my heart. In much the same way, for us to share an attraction, our hearts must connect, so that we desire it, our minds must be together in purpose so that we act upon it, and our bodies must touch in ways that cause pleasure. Like this…"

The samurai caught his breath in surprise as Byakuya's hands captured his face, pulling him into a longer, firmer kiss, that made him close his eyes and forget to breathe.

"Kissing is one way to cause pleasure."

Byakuya's eyes met his warmly and pale fingertips touched his lips, coaxing them apart. Then the shinigami's mouth returned to his, this time, partially opened. He gasped as the noble's hot, insistent tongue pushed into his mouth and slid along the length of his. Senbonzakura gasped into his mouth, then pulled away, staring down at his hardening member.

"Oh…oh…" he panted, catching his breath and staring, "What is this?"

The very faint smile Byakuya gave him left him even more breathless.

"Touching and kissing will cause our bodies to become aroused," the noble explained, "and when that happens, if two people decide to become lovers, they agree to give these touches to, and accept them from, only each other. Once they become lovers, they will engage in something called lovemaking…but we are just exploring each other."

"You will not engage in lovemaking with me?" the samurai asked, looking disappointed.

Byakuya gave him another fleeting smile.

"We have not made any agreements…and even if we had, this is no place for such things."

"Why not?" asked Senbonzakura, still staring down at his erection.

"Because lovemaking is done in private. To make love, we would both remove our clothing and join our bodies in a way that would create very intense pleasure. We would likely make noises we wouldn't want overheard. And our bodies would grow sweaty…and our hair would be tumbled from the ways we would move around…"

"Master," Senbonzakura whispered in a deeper, coarser voice, "Is it possible for a voice to cause pleasure, because your words make me feel more aroused. And I'm sweating as though I had been fighting."

"Voices can cause pleasure, as can scents and touches, but what you body craves is to be touched."

"It begins to become uncomfortable," the samurai complained.

"That is because you have not sated your body's desire for pleasure."

"Can we do _that_ here?" Senbonzakura said pleadingly.

Byakuya gazed into his lovely, longing features, wavering…

"Please, Master, I begin to feel a kind of agony!"

The noble's lips tightened and his expression became stern.

"I am not unwilling…as long as you do not make any loud noises."

"Very well, I will attempt to be quiet."

"If you are not, I will stop immediately…not out of anger, but because others are not intended to see these kinds of exchanges. They are private."

Byakuya leaned forward and lowered the samurai slowly onto his back. Senbonzakura lifted his head and watched with interest as Byakuya leaned over him, first kissing him on the mouth several times, then slowly moving down his body, placing warm kisses all of the way…tracing the line of his finely carved jaw, brushing them down the long, slender throat, nipping at an earlobe and tasting the shell of an ear, then running a line of hungrier kisses down the length of a collarbone, lightly tasting an erect, pink nipple. He glanced up in time to see the samurai blushing furiously and biting his lips to keep from moaning.

"You must breathe," he instructed Senbonzakura calmly, "breathe, but be quiet."

He kissed his way down the muscular abdomen, almost smiling at the impatient heaving of his chest.

"Master," he whispered very softly, "It feels wonderful!"

Now Byakuya smiled.

"That is just the beginning. Shhh…remember, no sound…"

Senbonzakura bit his lips hard as Byakuya moved down and parted his thighs, then moved his face closer to the fiercely aching part of him that most needed the noble's touch. He barely held onto his composure when a pale hand slid along his thigh and slowly captured the soft sac at the base of his erection. His eyes wanted to drift closed, but he couldn't let them, because then he might miss what his master was doing, how he was using his hands and his mouth to cause pleasure. He kept them open a crack, watching as Byakuya ran his tongue up the samurai's length. Senbonzakura's breath shortened and he wondered at the sight of fluid leaking from the end of his swollen member. His master's tongue tasted it, nearly making him groan with delight. He bit the inside of his cheek hard, feeling sweat break out on his skin. The noble's eyes met and held his warningly as he wrapped those seething lips around the head and slowly sank down on him…then sucked at him as he pulled away. The sensation was intoxicating and a sudden moan escaped his lips, making Byakuya stop and stare at him.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered, his mouth dry and his chest heaving, "please Master, don't stop…please…"

He placed a hand over his mouth to stop any further outbursts, then bit back a moan of delight as Byakuya moved up and down his length, sucking deeply and licking him relentlessly. His breath grew even shorter and his head swam with dizziness. He felt something inside his body crest a delicious wave of pleasure, then something hot began to pulse out of him and into Byakuya's mouth. The noble swallowed several times, then slowly licked at his skin until the last drops were consumed. Byakuya lifted himself and returned to the samurai's mouth, pulling his hand away.

"This is what we taste like together," he whispered, then he fastened his mouth on Senbonzakura's and treated him to a deep, sweltering kiss.

Now Byakuya's taste was blended with another, salty and masculine and not unpleasant at all. He released a sigh of contentment and buried himself in that long, delicious kiss. When it ended, they shared a few more shorter kisses and the samurai felt himself drifting off. But just as he was about to surrender to sleep, something occurred to him.

"Master," he said softly, "Do you wish for me to do this to you now?"

Byakuya let out a soft sigh.

"Perhaps another time. It is time for us to rest. You need to put your things back on, in case someone should come in. You can sleep elsewhere and return to me after you have rested."

The samurai rose and began to dress.

"I am fine," Senbonzakura insisted, "I won't leave you."

"But in this form, you must rest."

"Then I will rest here."

Byakuya sighed and shook his head, then laid down on his back in the place that was still warmed from when the samurai had lain there. Senbonzakura sat in a chair in the corner of the cell, watching Byakuya as he turned and shifted, trying to get comfortable, then closed his eyes.

"Rest well, Master," Senbonzakura said softly.

"You rest as well, Sen," came the sleepy reply.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?"

"I enjoyed being touched by you. I hope you found touching me to be pleasurable too."

"I did. Arigato."

Beneath the mask, Senbonzakura's lips smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Kuchiki Byakuya…where are you now?"_

_Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself kneeling on the floor of his cell, bound in heavy restraints and drained of his powers. He looked around in dismay._

"_What happened?" he whispered._

_He looked into the darkness in front of him and saw Kouga's dark silhouette. He didn't have to see his enemy's face to know it was smiling._

"_They have done to you what they did to me. You see now, how they are beneath us. We prove again and again that we are powerful, but they do not respect us for our power. They mistrust it…and look for reasons to hate us."_

"_No…no, that's wrong!"_

"_What do you mean? You saved them…for I tell you now that I would have gone back to killing them. In the end, I might have killed them all. They are not worthy of living…so simple minded. So unwilling to recognize true greatness. Look how they treat you, Kuchiki Byakuya…you who killed their enemy…you who saved their lives. You are branded a traitor, depleted of power…kept in a cage. They may even kill you. Will you let them?"_

"_I took actions that may be perceived as wrong. We are a lawful society. I will communicate my reasons and accept their judgment."_

"_Accept their judgment?" Kouga growled, "Are you mad? They will destroy you. Don't you care? Don't you want to live?"_

"_I will trust in my fate. I will not despair…"_

"_You will die, Kuchiki Byakuya. You will die and be no better off than I am."_

"_No…no, I don't believe that…"_

"_Because your heart is strong? Because you can communicate with them? All they know is fear…and they will kill you because of it. So rise up and use your powers. Kill them, before they kill you!"_

"_No…"_

"_Break the restraints…free yourself…"_

"_No…"_

"_You have to…or you will die, like me…just like me…you are just like me…Byakuya…"_

"_NO!"_

"Master?"

Byakuya felt Senbonzakura's arms wrap around him and pull him close. A door clanked open and a guard stepped into the cellblock, turning on the lights and looking into the cell where the samurai sat with his arms protectively set around his master.

"Is…everything all right, Kuchiki taichou?" he asked, solemnly, "I heard a yell…"

"It was nothing," Byakuya said softly, not looking up at Senbonzakura, "It was only a dream."

The guard looked down at him with something resembling sympathy.

"Can I…bring you some tea…Kuchiki taichou?" he asked in a kind voice, "You look a bit unnerved. It might help."

"I think he is right, Master," Senbonzakura said quietly.

Byakuya sighed and nodded silently. The guard left briefly and returned with a cup of hot tea that he passed through the bars to Senbonzakura, who then handed it to Byakuya.

"Arigato," Byakuya whispered, taking a sip.

"No problem," the guard answered.

The man started to leave the cellblock, but stopped at the door and turned back.

"Just so you know…" he said, looking at Byakuya, "There are some people who know what you did…who had grandmothers, grandfathers, other relatives who were killed by Kuchiki Kouga. Sir, not everyone has forgotten, despite the records being erased…"

Byakuya gazed up at him gratefully and nodded, watching as he turned away and closed the door behind him.

"You see, Master," said Senbonzakura, "Even though his existence was made to disappear from the records, there are still ones who were affected who will not condemn you."

The samurai watched him sip at his tea for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked finally.

"It was nothing," said Byakuya, "just my insecurities."

"You said his name…before you woke."

Byakuya sighed and settled into Senbonzakura's embrace.

"He…said I would be branded a traitor…that I would be killed, because of those who fear my power…who hate me for it. Sen, those were _his_ fears, not mine. Why did I feel fear in my own heart when he said these things to me?"

"It is as you said, Master, it was just a dream…and your reactions were part of that. You are not at all like him…and your fate will be different because of it."

Byakuya nodded silently and continued to relax against the other's body.

"Even if it is not," Byakuya said softly, "my honor is safe. The Kuchiki clan, at least, will remember the truth of it."

"And they will not be alone," Senbonzakura added.

"Then I am content. As long as my family and friends know the truth, I will not despair. I will trust in my fate…"

"That is good," the samurai said, stroking his hair.

Byakuya rested his face against the mask and closed his eyes. In moments, he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Senbonzakura nudged Byakuya out of sleep and slid to his feet as the cell door opened and a guard detail appeared.

"Kuchiki taichou," said the guard captain, "we will take you to prepare for your trial."

He nodded wordlessly and followed them out of the cellblock. He was led to a private room and allowed to bathe and dress in his full uniform, which had been sent by courier from Kuchiki Manor. He was then taken to another room and given breakfast, and was allowed to visit briefly with Rukia, Renji and several of the Kuchiki elders. Each reassured him that he was expected to be treated with respect and lenience. But even as they said the words, he could feel the hesitance, the uncertainty. In truth, no one really knew what would happen until he stood before the councilors of Central 46.

Finally, the guards brought him to his feet and led him down the long hallway to the Central 46 chambers. He couldn't help but remember when he had been in this same room and the councilors of the time had deliberated about Rukia's fate…

_Of course…that time, I was seeing an illusion. Rukia's sentence was not truly the ruling of those councilors. I must trust that these people charged with deciding my fate will endeavor to know the whole of the truth before making their decision. I must trust in their commitment to making rulings that reflect our laws. And whatever the outcome, I will not disgrace my family…_

But his heart quivered softly in his chest as the councilors took their seats and he was led forward. He stood in the center of the room, with the comforting presence of Senbonzakura at his right shoulder, looking up into the sea of solemn faces as the head councilor brought down his gavel and the trial began…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Price of One's Honor**

Byakuya stood quietly in the center of the Central 46 council chambers, with Senbonzakura a silent presence at his right shoulder, and his dark eyes focused on the people who now held his future in their hands. He was deeply aware of the precarious balance in which he hung suspended…that fate could carry him either back to the comfort of home, into a prison cell…or to the Sokyoku. His mind went back to something he remembered Ginrei saying to him many years before.

_Honor is no simple matter, nor is responsibility. And sometimes these things, which are good things, will lead you down a difficult path. But even then, they are worthy pursuits. You should be ready at any time to yield your freedom or your life to serve these purposes. And should you stand accused of doing something deemed wrong, and you have done this thing to defend our family's honor, then accept responsibility with a peaceful heart. Whatever you suffer is worth the cost if you have protected what matters._

"I have done as you asked, Grandfather," he whispered inwardly, "Our family's honor is intact, and Kouga is dead. I have kept my promises. I only wait to know the price exacted for this…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya," said the deep, stern voice of the head councilor, "We have summoned you to stand before this council to answer for your actions in relation to the zanpakutou, Muramasa and his master, Kuchiki Kouga. On this matter, you are faced with the following charges…one charge of abandonment of duty in a time of war or unrest, two charges of high treason for deserting your allies and joining Muramasa with the intent of freeing a known murderer and felon who had been sealed away. You are charged with multiple counts of breaking and entering, assault on friendly forces, attempted theft of information, theft of information, and assault on fellow seated officers resulting in great damage to property. You are charged with one count of assaulting a fellow taichou and release of your zanpakutou in that assault. It is understood that while the lesser of these charges might have fallen under the jurisdiction of the Kuchiki clan council, all charges are brought under the jurisdiction of Central 46, due the charges of high treason. The penalty, if you are found guilty of these charges is death by Sokyoku. Kuchiki Byakuya, do you understand the charges against you and the likely penalty if you are found guilty?"

"I understand," Byakuya said calmly.

"You must now enter a plea regarding all charges."

Byakuya took a slow breath.

"With the council's permission, I would like to enter a plea of guilty with mitigating circumstances," he answered softly.

He felt the weight of staring eyes as the head councilor nodded solemnly.

"Very well, then. You are given leave to explain your actions."

Byakuya nodded.

"Before my grandfather left for the spirit dimension, as he passed control of the clan leadership and the responsibility for leading Squad Six on to me, he took me aside and warned me about Kuchiki Kouga. Kouga was a powerful shinigami, who many years ago, was accepted into the Kuchiki family, because of the promise showed in his abilities. Unfortunately, Kouga was accused of terrible crimes and imprisoned. He broke free and was responsible for many deaths…and each one weighed more and more heavily on my family's honor, for that he was one of our own. Finally, my grandfather and Soutaichou were able to seal Kouga away. And the agreement was that, because our family had accepted him and he had become one of us, we must be responsible for killing Kouga, should he ever escape."

"And you have witnesses to testify to these things?" the head councilor asked.

"He does," said Soutaichou's voice from the back of the room.

He stepped forward with a cloaked man at his side.

"Yamamoto Soutaichou," said the head councilor, "you are given leave to speak…but who is this with you?"

The cloaked man drew back his hood. Byakuya gasped softly in surprise.

"I am Kuchiki Ginrei, returned from the spirit dimension to defend my grandson's actions."

"Very well," said the head councilor, "The two of you are noted as witnesses to Kuchiki Kouga's actions. You are given leave to speak. Have you anything to add to Kuchiki Byakuya's explanation?"

"I can testify to the fact that Kuchiki Kouga was imprisoned on suspicion of serious crimes…crimes which we later found to have been falsified by his enemies. But even so, in addition to killing those involved in the false charges, Kouga went on to slaughter innocents as well…and his crimes became so egregious, that Kuchiki Ginrei and I were forced to seal him away for the protection of all. It was then that we made the agreement that Byakuya spoke of…that if he were to escape, the head of the Kuchiki clan would bear responsibility for killing Kouga."

"But you did not tell him to seek Kouga or to free him, himself?" asked a female councilor.

"We did not," admitted Yamamoto, "However, it may be inferred that when Muramasa appeared and began to cause trouble, that Byakuya knew the time had come, and that Muramasa would, at some time, attempt to free his master."

"And what do you have to say about your choice to follow Muramasa…and to help him free Kouga?" the head councilor asked Byakuya pointedly.

"When Muramasa first appeared, I did not know who he was," explained Byakuya, "It wasn't until I fought my own zanpakutou, who had been affected by his power that I discovered his identity. I knew that even though he said he was in the Seireitei to free the zanpakutous and to end shinigami rule, that at some point, he would attempt to free his master."

"But there was no reason to believe he would be successful…" another councilor objected.

"To the contrary," Byakuya said evenly, "There was every reason. Muramasa had great power, even without his shinigami. And he was able to convince the others to assist him. I approached Muramasa with the intent of remaining at his side and killing Kouga as soon as he was found. As proof of my intent, Muramasa demanded that I assist him in finding Kouga. I had no choice but to agree or he would have realized what my motive was and he would have destroyed both Senbonzakura and me."

"And you have someone to bear witness to Muramasa's power and the likelihood he would have power enough to free his master?"

"I do…Kuchiki Ginrei was witness to this."

"It is as Byakuya stated," said Ginrei, "Part of what made Kouga so difficult to defeat was the fact that he subverted the will of the zanpakutou of his enemy. This was Muramasa's power. And using this power alone, it is logical to assume he would have the power to free his master."

"Though it is troubling that Byakuya also helped Muramasa to locate Kouga," muttered the head councilor, "Still, given his need to appear to be an ally to the zanpakutou, we concede that this may have been necessary. Add to that the fact that once Kouga appeared, Kuchiki taichou immediately challenged and defeated him, and it is reasonable to find Byakuya's argument plausible. It is also reasonable to assume the lesser crimes were also committed in defense of his mission to find and kill Kouga. But regarding the attack on your fellow taichou…"

"He didn't really have a choice about that," said Zaraki taichou from the group of witnesses at the back of the room, "He was only defending himself, because I had every intention of killing him."

"I see," said the head councilor stiffly, "And what about the attack on Abarai fukutaichou?"

"He didn't attack me," Renji said, also from the group in the back, "I attempted to arrest him and he was really just trying to get away."

"But he injured you," said one of the councilors.

"It wasn't serious," explained Renji, "Believe me, I have felt this man's attack when he intends to kill…and he was holding back. He just wanted to stop me…not to kill me."

Byakuya turned his head and met Renji's brown eyes with a look of gratitude. Renji smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"So apparently," said the head councilor, "although you would betray your own kind, team with our enemy and help him inasmuch as it furthered your objective, you would stop short of killing innocents?"

"He didn't seem to mind destroying his sister's zanpakutou, however," said a skeptical looking female councilor, "I would like him to explain that…"

"Aiya," said the head councilor, "all of the taichous were told to destroy any attacking zanpakutou involved in the rebellion, so…"

"But he attacked one to prove his intent…that's what I heard. I heard that he was goaded into this by his own zanpakutou. She didn't attack him."

"But the standing order was that the rebelling zanpakutous were to be…"

"But…his own sister's zanpakutou? That he would do this…"

"May I have leave to speak?" asked Senbonzakura, "I think that I can speak to that concern."

The head councilor looked down at him sternly.

"I think we hesitate to call upon a zanpakutou that betrayed his master."

Senbonzakura bowed his head slightly.

"I understand your concern. I was, like the others, overtaken by Muramasa's power. Fortunately, my master was able to defeat me and I regained my senses. Rukia, too, though not managing such a decisive victory, retained enough influence over Sode no Shirayuki to make her useful to us. My master was able to strike her with convincing force to make it look as though he destroyed her…but she survived. She was restored by Kurotsuchi taichou."

"But there were no guarantees she would be…and if she hadn't been, then Kuchiki Rukia would have been left unable to continue her duties in the thirteenth division. Now…it occurs to me that Kuchiki taichou once before manipulated his sister's future, approaching the other taichous to make certain that Rukia was not offered a seat in any division. She was accepted as an unseated officer, but all of us have seen evidence that she certainly has the power necessary to obtain a seat. So…perhaps he was using this as an opportunity to deprive his sister of any ability to continue in the military."

"Aiya, this has no bearing on Kuchiki Byakuya's association with Muramasa."

"But it does speak to his manipulative nature and his willingness to circumvent the rules. Add to that the fact that several times, he has violated his own clan's rules, and you start to see him in a much clearer light. He is rather ruthless, ne? A ruthless man like that might well be willing to kill innocents to further his own goals…"

"That is out of line, Aiya!" the head councilor said firmly, "and I warn this council that only true evidence may be used to determine this man's culpability. You are hereby ordered to leave Aiya's comments out of your consideration of Kuchiki Byakuya's guilt or innocence. You will proceed based only on facts confirmed by record or witnesses."

"I can certainly call the other taichous to…"

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya said quietly, "I admit that I did take action to prevent my sister from being given a seated position when she was assigned to the thirteenth division. After the loss of my wife, I adopted Rukia into the family to honor my wife's wishes that I protect her and give her a family. When Rukia was to be assigned to a squad, I became concerned that being assigned a seated position, she would face greater danger in the commission of her duties. Rather than allow her to be so endangered, I acted to position her more safely."

The councilors were quiet for a moment, then the head councilor leaned forward.

"It sounds to me as though Kuchiki taichou did use his position to affect his sister's path, and while it was somewhat manipulative, it was also protective…but regardless, his over-protectiveness of his sister has little bearing on the case at hand. And this council will not waste its time on such pursuits. Kuchiki Byakuya, do you have any more to add regarding your behavior during the Zanpakutou Rebellion?"

Byakuya bowed his head.

"I have made my arguments and given my explanations. I trust the councilors of this court to fairly employ the law and to offer me just treatment. I am at peace with my fate."

The head councilor nodded.

"The council will now take a recess to consider all testimony and to come to a decision. Guards, please return Kuchiki taichou to his cell to await decision."

Byakuya let himself be led out of the council chambers and back to his cell. He sat in silence, eating the meal that was brought to him and then sitting on the cot, leaned against the wall. Senbonzakura remained with him, respecting the silence as long as he could until he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Master," he said finally, "I hope that you were not angered by my interrupting. I meant to help…"

"And you did," Byakuya said softly, "I am pleased that you showed such loyalty, Sen."

He started to say more, but was interrupted by the opening of the door into the cellblock and the echoing sound of footsteps. The guard entered the corridor, followed by a familiar, cloaked form. They paused outside the cell and the guard unlocked the cell door, allowing Kuchiki Ginrei to step inside, then he locked it behind the noble.

"Just call for me when you are ready to leave Kuchiki-sama," the guard said, bowing.

Byakuya turned and remained sitting with his back to the wall, looking up at the man he hadn't seen in over fifty years.

"Grandfather," he said softly in greeting, "It is good to see you."

"I am glad to see you are well," Ginrei said solemnly, "I know that the circumstances are difficult, but I am encouraged by what I read in the councilors' eyes. While I do believe there will be some consequences, I believe that you will be released and that you will be able to put this unpleasantness behind you. I will warn you, however, that you should be careful. Even though you may be vindicated in the eyes of this council, still, there will be those who will not wish to forgive you. You must continue to have a strong heart and to meet these challenges with faith and courage."

"I will," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes.

Ginrei nodded.

"I will remain here in the Seireitei for the duration of your trial and will return to the spirit dimension after the cherry blossom viewing."

Byakuya sighed.

"With all of the damage to the Seireitei, I don't know that there will be much to view. Many trees were destroyed in the rebellion."

Ginrei met his eyes squarely.

"Kuchiki Manor has more than enough space to host a viewing. If you have no objection, I shall meet with the elders to open the grounds for the viewing."

Byakuya nodded, liking the idea. He thought for a moment.

"I will send word to Abarai Renji to let my division know all members are personally invited to attend."

Ginrei nodded affirmatively.

"That is a commendable response. You need to reconnect with your subordinates after such a time. It will be a good environment for that."

"I shall also order our own stores of sakura seedlings to be used to replace those lost around the Seireitei."

"Yes," said Ginrei, "There seemed to be more than enough of them for that and for our own needs as well."

The two fell silent for a moment, then Byakuya looked up at his grandfather with quiet, serious eyes.

"Grandfather," he said softly, "You _do_ believe I will be released soon, ne?"

Ginrei met his eyes warmly.

"I _hope_ you will be released, but as we all know, only time will tell. Maintain your resolve, my grandson…and do not lose heart, whatever happens."

Byakuya came to his feet and very slowly and silently set himself in his grandfather's embrace. Ginrei wrapped his arms around Byakuya as his grandson's head came to rest lightly on his shoulder. Neither said a word now, but only held each other and breathed calmly. Senbonzakura stood nearby, watching quietly as the two remained that way for several long minutes. Finally, Byakuya lifted his head and stepped back, his face and body calm. Ginrei turned toward the cell door and summoned the guard.

"It seems that the decision will not be read today," Ginrei said quietly, "I will be there when it is read. Look for me, Byakuya."

"I will, Grandfather," Byakuya replied.

He watched as Ginrei followed the guard out of the cellblock. A moment later, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned to find Senbonzakura, dressed only in a yukata and wearing an encouraging smile.

"What are you about?" he asked his zanpakutou.

Senbonzakura smiled.

"I know you worry about the verdict. I was hoping to ease your mind as we wait. Please Master, allow me to help you relax."

Byakuya looked at the samurai for a long moment, considering, then slowly nodded. Smiling, Senbonzakura stepped closer and released the tie at Byakuya's waist. He slowly removed the noble's clothing until he was clothed only in a yukata as well. Byakuya sat down on the cot and Senbonzakura knelt, facing him. He leaned forward and brought his mouth to the noble's, kissing him lightly several times, then nipping his lips gently, and running his tongue along them. With a hungry sigh, he pushed his tongue into Byakuya's mouth seeking the noble's and pleasuring it until Byakuya's breath shortened and he moaned softly.

The samurai's dark eyes met his and Senbonzakura moved on to pleasure the skin of his throat, to tease his way down the noble's chest, then to push him slowly down onto his back. The spirit continued to crawl down his body, tasting and touching everything he could reach and leaving Byakuya breathless and panting softly.

"Sen…" he whispered. "We should…stop…"

The samurai continued to work his way downward, warming Byakuya's body with kisses and pleasant strokes. One smooth hand slid down and wrapped around his sac, taking away whatever words he might have said and leaving him barely coherent. The spirit's tongue ran up his length, paused, then followed the questing fingers to his sac…then slid back even further, teasing and probing his entrance.

"Please, Sen," Byakuya hissed, "we can't do this here. Someone could come in. We should wait until…"

He broke off and fell silent as the samurai's mouth wrapped around his swollen and leaking arousal. Byakuya barely held on to his composure as Senbonzakura alternated between long, heavy strokes and hard, passionate suction. The noble closed his eyes tightly and struggled to control his breathing as sweat broke out on his forehead and his body shivered with delight. Finally, he could take no more. His hips pushed upward of their own accord, driving his throbbing erection deeply into the samurai's mouth. His body shuddered and hot seed pulsed out of him and into Senbonzakura's mouth. The spirit tried to swallow as he had seen Byakuya do before, but did so imperfectly and choked. He gasped and coughed, still trying to swallow, then licking away the fluid that had escaped his mouth. The outer door in the cellblock clanked and footsteps sounded. Instantly, Senbonzakura and all of his clothes faded from view. Byakuya sat up and tied his yukata closed, trying to calm his breathing as the guard appeared with a pitcher of water and a cup.

"I thought I heard you coughing, Kuchiki taichou," he said, passing the items to Byakuya through the bars, "This should help."

"Arigato," Byakuya managed, feeling heat on his face, "I will be fine."

The guard nodded and watched as Byakuya took a drink of water.

"Just let me know if you need anything else, sir," the guard said, turning and walking back out of the cellblock.

Byakuya sat quietly on the edge of the bed, regaining his composure as Senbonzakura reappeared, looking somewhat sheepish.

"I am sorry, Master," he said, apologetically, "I watched you and I thought I knew how…"

Byakuya shook his head.

"It is merely a matter of practice," he assured the blushing spirit, "But perhaps we should save this kind of thing for a more appropriate time and place."

"That's probably for the best," agreed the samurai, biting back a smile, "I think that guard would faint if he saw…"

"Yes…and remember, my grandfather is in town and may come to visit unexpectedly. We must be careful to be discreet."

Senbonzakura frowned cutely.

"Why…is there something wrong with us enjoying each other's bodies this way?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed discontentedly.

"I don't know, exactly…but I have a sense that others might consider it wrong."

"But it doesn't _feel_ like what we are doing is wrong," objected the samurai.

"Yes…well…remember that you will not be in this form forever. This is temporary, Senbonzakura. And I don't want to indulge too deeply and cause you pain when it is time for you to leave me…"

"I won't leave you, Master," Senbonzakura promised, kneeling and wrapping his arms around the noble, "Aishiteru yo…"

"Sen…" Byakuya whispered in surprise.

He knew he should say something more, but found himself inexplicably speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Path to True Nobility**

**(*takes deep breath* "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Geecee! Happy Birthday to you! With love from Spunky! *PS…More chapters are on the way…)**

Byakuya woke to the odd, but warm and wonderful feeling of being held close in someone's arms. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who these arms belonged to, but he was torn about whether to chide the samurai for risking being seen in such a position and without his mask, or just to sink into these arms more deeply and return to sleep. He had to admit, inside his heart, anyway, that being held just felt good…and being held like this while suffering a difficult period of waiting was something precious.

But he wondered if they were making a mistake…

He knew that the power that kept the zanpakutous in material form wasn't going to last. Sooner or later, Senbonzakura would only be able to hold him like this in their inner world…a spiritual, rather than physical place. And as much as he tried to tell himself that he sought to save his zanpakutou needless heartache by not getting too close…and as much as he tried to pretend he didn't _need_ the samurai's attentions, he couldn't help but be touched by the devotion in the arms that were holding him, and the genuine affection in the gesture. He would have brushed such behavior off as frivolous before…but things were different now.

And it was that difference that was making him ache to roll over and give his zanpakutou a deeper expression of his appreciation. This wasn't the place, but it might be the only time…and here in the darkness and loneliness of his deepest fears, he knew it would bring relief and comfort. He took a breath and tried to think rationally, but suddenly, rational thought seemed impossible.

The next thing Byakuya knew, he had turned in Senbonzakura's arms and he began layering the surprised and genuinely affected face in soft, hungry kisses. He rolled the samurai onto his back laid his body over the other's, kissing him harder and opening their yukatas. He wondered at the failure of his zanpakutou to ask any questions at the sudden change in his behavior, but then, the intensity of their kissing and touching really didn't allow for questions. He thrust his hips into the samurai's enjoying the heat and friction as their lengths rubbed together, as their physical contact became more intense, and instead of thinking about how irresponsible or reckless it might be, Byakuya could only think about how amazingly good it _felt_.

He needed that safe, secure feeling of loving and being loved in return…something he hadn't experienced in a very long time. And perhaps he shouldn't be experiencing it now…but given the manner in which his fate hung in the balance, and the samurai's time in the physical world was limited, the level of emotion was higher…and the controls that might have made him stop and think harder were gone.

He wanted more…

He wanted to sink into these beautiful arms and simply disappear into them…to look up into the dark eyes and melt away, to wrap himself in that sweet, naïve expression and let it surround him and carry him off. He thrust harder into those strong, willing hips and let himself be overcome.

He had always considered Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki to be the most beautiful zanpakutou he had seen, but fully revealed, bared beneath him and caught up in the throes of first love, Senbonzakura was easily the most beautiful _being_ he had ever seen. He ached to join with that beauty, to bury himself in it, to possess it…to make it his own. And, he decided, the time for holding back, for keeping himself carefully controlled, for forgoing all forms of temptation had long passed.

He crawled down the lovely pale body, treasuring every inch of his skin with gentle brushings of his tongue and light strokes of his fingertips, looking up every now and again to witness the lively, happy expression on Senbonzakura's smiling pushed the muscular thighs wide and licked the long, hot shaft ferociously, making the white chest heave and the samurai bit his lips to stop his sounds of pleasure from becoming too loud. He moved down further and pleasured the soft sac, and further down to tease and probe his entrance…and as much as he tried to hold it in, the flushed samurai broke and released a soft, beautiful moan.

"_Byakuya…_"

Byakuya froze.

He had never heard his name uttered with such reverence…

He wet his fingers in the samurai's mouth to keep it busy, then sucked the inflamed and leaking cock into his mouth, pushing a finger into the tight entrance and watching the sensation send an eruption of pleasure over that beautiful face…a face that couldn't seem to hide anything. It was almost intoxicating watching the intensity of expression and the motion of that lithe, strong body as it moved in response to his touch. The dark eyes slowly glazed over and the few words he managed were yielded in soft, breathy puffs.

Byakuya slid another finger inside, prompting a barely controlled groan of pleasure and an urgency in the motion of his hips. The samurai was completely overtaken, lost and only able to respond to the continuing pleasure of Byakuya's intense touches. The noble sucked hard on the samurai's swollen arousal, pausing now and again to attack it with strong, sweeping licks that made the strong body beneath him quiver and forced him to fight to exert control over his soft exclamations and pleased moans.

He almost cried out as Byakuya added a third finger. The look on his face became touched with pain, but remained alive with pleasure. He moved his hips restlessly and pearly fluid bled from the tip of his deeply flushed member. Byakuya soothed the heated length with lighter kisses, still thrusting and stretching with his probing fingers, but kissing the soft abdomen lightly and teasing the lovely samurai's navel. Senbonzakura panted his name again, more hungrily and Byakuya sensed that he was ready. He withdrew his fingers and moved in between the creamy thighs, letting his hands tease the soft skin, then pushing them open wider. He let his body rest on top of the other, and met the samurai's eyes warmly as he positioned himself at the tight entrance.

He thought he should say something, but for once, his words failed him. And it seemed that he and Senbonzakura were connecting on a new and altogether different level that defied words anyway. To speak would have ruined the moment. Besides, the samurai's emotions were plain on his face. No explanation was really needed.

Byakuya fastened his mouth on the samurai's, devouring the unbidden sounds that rose out of him as the noble began to push into him in slow, gentle thrusts. The body beneath his trembled softly and some of the sounds that came out of him held a bit of pain. But the pain was minimal and temporary…and it eased as the samurai relaxed and Byakuya pushed the rest of the way inside, then rested for a moment, treating his lover's lips to a flurry of light kisses. He pulled away for a moment and graced his lovestruck zanpakutou with a rare, but no less affectionate smile.

Leaning forward, he planted a soft kiss on each eyelid, then moved his hips and felt the samurai's fingers tighten on his shoulders. Sucking at Senbonzakura's warm lips, he thrust in harder, adding speed and depth and power as the body beneath his adjusted and began to move with him. Byakuya was taken by surprise at the wonderful, heady rush this sent through his body, and he thrust in harder, faster watching and kissing the samurai's reactive face as pleasure gathered inside him and he began to strain against Byakuya's body, blindly seeking something he sensed waiting. Byakuya shifted slightly and thrust in hard, striking the center of pleasure inside the stunned samurai and making him gasp and moan into the noble's mouth.

He was deliciously close now, wild eyed and reaching…beautiful suspended there on the edges of absolute bliss. Byakuya's hand wrapped around Senbonzakura's length, stroking with heavy pressure, as he struck that pleasure center twice more and the samurai's body shuddered. He devoured what would have been ringing cries of pleasure, and felt the warm wetness that pulsed out onto his hand where it still held the samurai's length. The zanpakutou clung to him tightly now, the dark eyes black with completion. Byakuya thrust in deeply and watched new beauty overwhelm the samurai's features as the noble's body quivered and filled him with hot seed, searing his insides and leaving him shell-shocked and breathless, lying limp and sated in Byakuya's arms and committing all of his energy now to catching his breath.

Byakuya shifted and settled onto Senbonzakura's sweat-slicked chest, listening to the fast cadence of the samurai's beating heart. It struck him suddenly how sad it made him feel that this was not going to last. But he pushed the thought away and let himself remain entrenched in the lovely moment. The samurai's still dazed eyes found his and the soft, flushed lips smiled.

"Master," he said quietly, "didn't you say that we were supposed to commit ourselves to love one another _before_ making love?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Senbonzakura," he replied, kissing him on the nose, "sometimes you will find that words are simply unnecessary…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt a shiver inside as the door to his cell was opened and he was led out to bathe and dress for the reading of his verdict. Senbonzakura waited until he was alone in the shower, then appeared and moved in close, happy to be allowed to wrap his arms around the noble and not be pushed away. Because as much as he felt that his master loved him, Byakuya was very reserved with his emotions most of the time…and that meant that when his zanpakutou asked if he was well or if he had been hurt, he was always met with a clipped and stern response. And when he tried to express his affection, he was usually brushed off and told to stop chattering. It was so refreshing having the beautiful shinigami whose soul resonated so strongly with his finally return his emotions.

But Senbonzakura, even as he happily accepted his master's embrace and the warm kisses that went with it, had to wonder what would happen when he returned to his spirit form and this kind of contact was no longer possible. He pushed the thought out of his mind and rubbed his soapy body against his master's, enjoying the sweet play of Byakuya's lips over his face and throat.

"Master," he asked softly, "Please tell me. Are you afraid?"

Byakuya considered the question. Normally, he would reply sternly that fear would be a useless response to his situation, that it wouldn't change anything and so wasn't worth the effort, but here, less than an hour before the giving of his verdict, he found himself wanting to be honest for a change.

"All creatures fear uncertainty," he explained, "But the reason we fear is usually death or pain of some kind. I am at peace with the fact that I will likely face some form of punishment, but I am hopeful that it will not be very painful and that it will not require me to die."

The samurai sighed.

"But are you afraid?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Byakuya asked.

Senbonzakura rested his head on a slick shoulder.

You have held me in your hand many times when battles have been difficult…and there is a way that you hold me when you are confident…another when you are worried…another when you are uncertain…and others when you are angry or sad. But the way you are holding me now makes me feel that you are lonely and afraid…not that I expect you to say so. You are a proud man. You would not admit to weakness."

"You are wise, despite your precocious nature, Senbonzakura," Byakuya replied, bringing their lips together.

They spent several long minutes exchanging wet, hungry kisses before the samurai reluctantly disappeared and reappeared, fully dressed at Byakuya's side as they were led back to the Central 46 chambers. Another soft chill passed through the noble as he was led into the room where the council members awaited him. He stood quietly and waited as the Head Councilor called the council to order and took a readying breath as all eyes turned to focus on him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, we have accepted your plea of guilty and will now explain the weighting of circumstances. Our council carefully considered your arguments and we have decided thusly. First, your decision to defect, to join Muramasa and to assist him in reaching Kuchiki Kouga is tempered by the fact that beneath your action, you never intended to assist the enemy. You had an agenda that was clear and present in all of your dealings, so this council releases you from culpability for treason. That charge is dismissed. Our council also found that your agenda does not completely excuse you from responsibility. You are responsible for great damage to property and would be expected to restore what was destroyed, but we were told that immediately upon your return, you acted to devote your clan's finances to that restoration. It is already underway, so you are hereby ordered to continue that restoration. You were charged with abandoning your post in a time of war and with attacking your subordinates and other seated officers, as well as releasing your zanpakutou. We find that because your desertion, though well intended, did affect the readiness of your squad to respond to the rebellion, and therefore, you are to be held responsible for that. The subordinates you attacked, while understanding your explanations afterward, were injured directly by you and were vulnerable to you because they trusted you. This too, you must answer for. Because the treason charges have been dismissed, you may, of course be sent back to your clan for sentencing…"

"No," said Byakuya calmly, "I will accept the punishment prescribed by this council."

The councilors looked at each other in surprise. The Head Councilor cleared his throat softly.

"Are you certain?" he asked quietly, "You would likely be given community service or perhaps escape punishment altogether."

"I do not wish to escape punishment for my crimes. I will pay as any other. My noble blood does not place me above the law. If I am an instrument of the law's enforcement, then I must also be subject to its rules and codes. You have found me guilty of several serious crimes…not so serious as treason, but certainly not minor. Do with me as you see fit."

The Head Councilor took a breath and slowly nodded.

"Very well. You are guilty of abandoning your post in a time of war and attacking subordinates resulting in minor injury. It is the decision of this council that you be placed under house arrest for a period of ninety days and that after that time, you will be on probation for five years. If, at any time, you repeat your crimes, you will face arrest and greater penalties. During your time under house arrest, you will wear a monitor…and you will be allowed to only leave your manor for work or approved excursions. Do you understand the conditions of your release?"

"I understand," Byakuya said softly.

He stood quietly as an officer of the court approached him and placed the monitor on his ankle. The doors opened and the Kuchiki elders entered the courtroom, accompanied by several members of the secret mobile corps.

"You are excused from this courtroom," said the Head Councilor, "Mind that you adhere to the council's restrictions."

Byakuya bowed and turned to join the elders. Senbonzakura remained at his side as they left the council chambers and walked back to the Central 46 entry doors. He felt a soft catch in his heart at passing out of the building and breathing in the fresh, cool air outside. He hadn't been outside in days and it had worn on his spirits. Rukia and Renji silently joined them as they passed back into the central Seireitei. They didn't speak to him, but both smiled in relief that he was coming home. As they left the center of town, he realized that people had lined the edges of the streets and were watching as he was led back home. Many made sounds of approval and support, but Byakuya heard too the discord, the dangerous rumblings. They were soft compared to the overwhelming voices of support, but he knew better than to ignore them. He was doing all he could to change minds…by cleaning up the mess he had made and accepting public sentencing where he could have appealed to his clan and been treated more lightly. But some people, he realized, were going to hold grudges no matter what he did. Some people would be loathe to forgive him.

Suddenly house arrest seemed less a punishment and more of a protection…

Byakuya felt a sense of relief when he reached the manor and was led inside and the gates closed. Head Elder Nori issued orders for the guards to be on high alert and he bowed and gestured for Byakuya to move on through the entry. His personal staff was ready and waiting. Tea was made and he settled down at the garden patio with Rukia, Renji and Senbonzakura. They sat quietly in the garden, eating and drinking and waiting for Byakuya to indicate what he wanted from them.

"Rukia, Renji," he said, setting his teacup down, "I thank you for your support during my trial and for calming the spirits of my subordinates."

He paused for a moment.

"I also apologize for putting the two of you in harm's way. Even in that I was doing as I must, I would not wish you injury or disappointment. And even though you have chosen to forgive me easily and support me…know that it will be some time before I forgive myself."

"Nii-sama," said Rukia, "Renji and I knew all along that there had to be a good reason for your behavior. Don't feel bad."

"I told you before," Renji said, "Even when we were fighting…I knew there was a reason. I guess I should have backed off and trusted you more."

Byakuya shook his head softly.

"Renji…I think that perhaps it is I who should have trusted you more. I simply didn't want either of you implicated in my wrongdoing. I knew that I would face trial and did not want that for you."

"I understand, Taichou," Renji said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Me too," added Rukia.

_The Rukongai truly has given me many blessings…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

Byakuya closed the garden doors and made his way to the dressing area. He stood quietly, slipping out of his clothes and putting on a red silk yukata. He left the dressing area and sat down on his bed, his mind replaying the day, from waking after making love with Senbonzakura, to the zanpakutou joining him in the shower…to the frightening moment when the verdict was read…the beautiful ache of relief as he received his sentence…the mixture of feelings at the support of so many…the twinge of fear at the rumblings of malcontent…and the deep warmth of the affection that Rukia and Renji had shown him. He sighed, letting the emotion drain out of him.

"Master…" Senbonzakura said softly, cutting into his reverie.

He looked up and was surprised to find the samurai was fully dressed and masked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

"I do not know," the zanpakutou spirit confessed, "I sense a small storm of emotions in you. And as much as I wanted to appear to you unclothed, to take you in my arms and make love with you again…Master…I…I…"

"Sen?" Byakuya queried, studying the masked warrior closely.

"I…worried," Senbonzakura went on, "I worried that because you were freed and everything will be going back to normal. Well…it seemed that my attentions would go back to being…rather…inconsequential."

Byakuya caught his breath softly at the last word.

"Senbonzakura," he said, standing and approaching the samurai, "Are you saying to me that you made the assumption that our lovemaking happened because I feared for my life?"

"Didn't it?" asked the spirit in a low voice, "I felt the emotion in you. I know that whatever you might tell me, you were afraid…and it was that fear that shattered the barriers between us and caused you to make love with me. Can you honestly tell me that is not true?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, thinking and breathing slowly. When he opened them again, the spirit was gone.

"Senbonzakura…" he whispered, "Sen…"

He looked over at the blade in the sword rack and knew that he was quite capable of forcing the spirit to return to him or going to their inner world to force a confrontation, but as much as his heart was aching to resolve the misunderstanding, he was exhausted and overwhelmed by all of the day's events. His heart ached and his body was weary. He was too tired to even take his usual walk to the waterfall, along the moonlit trail. Instead, he dropped down onto his bed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

_"Do you feel it now?" a soft voice intoned, "Do you feel him deserting you? It's sad, isn't it…the fickle emotions of that tool we call our zanpakutou?"_

_He opened his eyes and inhaled sharply at finding himself kneeling within his cell in Central 46. Kouga stood outside the bars, gazing in at him with a look of pity._

"_You were so quick to defend Muramasa to me…so eager to point out the resonation between Senbonzakura and you…yet, when it comes right down to it, he is just a silly boy who kept you warm in a cold cell…a nice hot fuck, yes, but certainly not good enough to keep around, ne? You should be glad that Muramasa's spell will fade and he will go back to being your servant. He is too full of himself."_

"_Do not dare to speak of Senbonzakura in such a fashion!" Byakuya snapped, "And do not pretend to know what is between us. He is my zanpakutou, yes…but he is also part of my own soul…and yes, he stood by me and saw me through my darkest hour. I did take comfort in him. I admit it. I will even admit that it happened because I fell victim to fear…but when I made love with him, I did it because I wanted to be one with him. I desired him with all of my heart! No creature ever looked so beautiful to me!"_

"_Then why did you hesitate when he asked you that question? Why didn't you give these heartfelt words to him?"_

_Kouga smirked._

"_Don't feel the need to answer, Byakuya. I know the answer already…and it is this…No matter how you try to say you are different from me…that it was wrong for me to treat Muramasa as I did, you have to admit that your servant was quick enough to desert you as soon as he remembered his place!"_

"_No! No, Senbonzakura was hurt because I became tongue tied and could not answer him. He left to consider his feelings and to give me time to think. My zanpakutou would not abandon me…"_

"_No?" said Kouga slyly, "We shall see about that!"_

_Byakuya gasped as the reiatsu rose around him and red fire appeared out of nowhere around him. He tried to counter the spell, but found himself still on his knees and in restraints._

"_What are you doing?" he cried, "How are you doing this? You are dead! I killed you!"_

_Kouga laughed._

"_I admit, Kuchiki Byakuya, that you did best me on the battlefield, but just as those fools, Ginrei and Yamamoto did, you too, have underestimated me. Although deprived of my body, I now inhabit you. I am inside you. You remember that during our battle, I sent my reiatsu into your body to throw off your senses?"_

"_Damn you!"_

"_I did it then…invaded your mind…so that even should you defeat me, I would be back to torment you…to tear at your mind and drive you to the point of madness! So yes, you and your Senbonzakura won the battle, but you will lose to me in the long run as I slowly steal you away from yourself. You feel it happening already, don't you? It's why I can attack you and it hurts you so much! So now…feel it, Byakuya, feel the pain you deserve for being the fool they sent to finish the job they could not!"_

_Red fire exploded around his kneeling form, licking hungrily at his skin and invading his lungs as he drew a desperate breath and coughed it out again._

"_N-no!" he moaned in a choked voice, "This is…not real…It's not! Senbonzakura…"_

"_You see how fickle they are? One fight and he abandons you," Kouga taunted him._

"_S-sen! Senbon…zakura!" he gasped, "S-sen…"_

_Finally, the fire burned so hot inside him, melting his skin, filling his lungs…that he could feel that he was beginning to die. Desperation gave him new strength and he sucked in the fire, then sent it out of him again in a long, bone chilling scream of pain._

"_Senbonzakura!"_

Strong hands took hold of him and shook him awake.

"S-sen…" he half-sobbed.

Then, he looked up and realized that it was not the zanpakutou spirit who held him, but Abarai Renji. Rukia stood in the doorway, dressed in her nightclothes…and it didn't take Byakuya long to figure out why Renji was dressed that way as well.

"Taichou…" Renji said, holding him tightly, "Taichou, are you all right?"

He took a shaky breath and freed himself from his fukutaichou's grasp.

"I am fine, Renji. I…merely suffered from a nightmare. I thank you for waking me."

He looked from Renji to Rukia, noting the fact that his sister was not meeting his eyes. Renji read his expression and cleared his throat nervously.

"S-sorry, Taichou. I…know it's…"

"Renji…stop," Byakuya said quietly.

The redhead gazed at him in surprise.

"My sister has endured great difficulty," he said, looking at Rukia's bowed head, "and if your being here comforts her, then you are welcome in our home. Just…mind that you pay appropriate respect to her honor…and…do not break her heart."

Rukia looked up at him with grateful tears in her eyes.

"Arigato…Nii-sama. Are you sure you are all right?" she asked, "You…We heard…"

"I am fine," Byakuya assured her, "Go on to bed now. You need to regain your strength after all that happened."

"Would you like me to sit with you for a while, Taichou?" asked Renji.

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"I told you…I am fine. It was just a dream."

"Are you sure?" Renji asked softly, "Don't be angry at me for being persistent, but…you seemed really out of it, even when your eyes opened and you looked at me. Maybe we should have some tea and take a walk or something…"

"N-no…arigato, Renji. I am…weary. It has been a difficult day."

"Is there trouble?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Byakuya looked up as Ginrei stepped past Rukia and into the bedroom.

"It was…a nightmare," Byakuya explained, "but I am all right now. My fukutaichou has reassured me. All is well now, Grandfather."

Ginrei frowned.

"Is it?" he asked, studying Byakuya's worn expression, "I think that too much has happened. I shall assist you in entering a dreamless state of sleep."

Renji stood and started towards the door.

"Well…" he said, "Good night, Taichou. Let us…me…know if you need anything during the night."

Ginrei raised an eyebrow.

"And…where will we find you…should he need you, Abarai-san?"

"Ah…" Rukia said nervously, "He will be…in the guestroom…of course!" she said quickly.

"Of course," said Ginrei, turning back to Byakuya with a knowing look in his eye.

Byakuya watched as Rukia and Renji disappeared out the garden doors. Ginrei followed his eyes after them, then sighed softly.

"It is…good they have each other, ne?" he said softly.

"Grandfather?" Byakuya said, his eyes widening.

"No one should feel that they are alone in such times, Byakuya," Ginrei said, turning his eyes back to meet his grandson's, "No one…"

He brought a palm to Byakuya's face and focused his power.

"You are not alone," Ginrei whispered as Byakuya's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, "I will be here while you need me, my grandson…until you are well again…"

He sat at Byakuya's side, looking out the open garden doors and breathing in the fresh night air. He remembered his own tenure as clan leader and captain…sleeping in the very same room with Byakuya just a few rooms away. He sighed, remembering how many nights he had crept from his room and walked down the hallway to look in on the sleeping boy…to marvel at how like Soujun he was…and sometimes to dry the tears on the boy's sleeping face. He knew well the loneliness of being head of household…of being a taichou…of having such responsibility placed on one's shoulders at such a young age as Byakuya had. He had hated asking it of his beautiful, powerful grandson…but he was meant to lead. And being the leader meant making sacrifices, some of them unbearably painful. But perhaps the worst was the loneliness. He remembered how it felt, even being older and wiser when he ascended to leadership. And Byakuya had been rushed into his station…as much because of Ginrei's weariness and his desire to leave behind the sad memories of the ones he had lost. But in retiring to the spirit dimension and assuming the post of Royal Guard Taichou, he had also left behind the one other who knew as he did the loneliness of losing both Soujun and his wife. Then to have lost Hisana…

"Byakuya," he whispered over his sleeping grandson, "I did you a great disservice by selfishly indulging my own emotions. I could have comforted you…"

He shook his head sadly and checked one more time to make sure that Byakuya was sleeping soundly, then rose and left to return to his own room.

As he left, Senbonzakura appeared outside the garden doors. He looked in at his quietly sleeping master, guilt eating away at him as he remembered how Byakuya had called out his name so loudly and desperately. He had wanted badly to come running…but had seen the others responding…and remembered the hurt he had felt before. So he had kept his distance. But as time wore on and his conscience nagged at him, he knew he needed to return to his master's side. If not to help him through his nightmares, then to watch over him as he slept…to be the silent, strong presence that had once protected him and now served him.

They were oddly divergent things…to _protect_ and to _serve_. And he had done both for Kuchiki Byakuya. As a boy, Byakuya had lost his parents and had been left to grow up under his grandfather's guidance. It hadn't been easy. Both he and Byakuya had been young, strong spirits, who wanted so much to be free and to have fun. But there was so much responsibility in being heir. And as much as Byakuya had loved to run and play with him while they were younger, those days ended too soon…and he moved into the stage of watching over the young Kuchiki heir as he prepared to move into leadership.

While being powerful for his age, Byakuya had been in a vulnerable position. There were those among the clan members who would have loved to supplant him. And several attempts were made by these devious ones to infiltrate his heart and use him to gain power. But Senbonzakura was able to help Byakuya see through their machinations. He helped to drive them away.

And while his young master slept, he kept careful watch…always wary of those who would seek to do him harm for their own gain. Yes…Byakuya hadn't always been so powerful. He had once _needed_ Senbonzakura's protection.

But eventually, he grew so strong…and he mastered so many high level kido spells…and ban kai strength attacks, that Senbonzakura had become less a protector…and more a servant. He knew that was simplifying things. But in light of Byakuya's inability to admit to seeing him only as a servant and not a real lover…he had to admit that he did have the feeling of being used.

And maybe, he thought as he moved into the room and closed the garden doors, they had used each other…Byakuya to stave off the fear…and Senbonzakura to explore the new and exciting world that Muramasa had opened to him. But that exploration had a beginning and an end. It wasn't fair to expect Byakuya to allow himself to fall in love, only to be forced to say goodbye too soon when his zanpakutou returned to normal.

Perhaps it had been wrong for them to fall in love…or for him to fall in love anyway. He had thought that Byakuya was falling in love with him, but then had felt the storm of emotions inside his master upon coming home and had fallen into despair. He realized now that he should have been stronger. Byakuya hadn't been purposely cruel to him. It was the circumstances that were cruel.

And he wasn't going to let his childish hurt feelings steal away the time they had left…

So he made his way to the noble's side, made his clothing disappear and stepped into the dressing area to avail himself of one of Byakuya's yukatas. He could have manifested his own…but rather liked his master's soft, masculine scent being wrapped around him like that. Smiling at the comfort of it, he walked back to the bed and slipped in next to Byakuya, turning and curling into his sleeping master's arms. He smiled and kissed the frowning lips, then settled against him, feeling the gentle cadence of their heartbeats and closing his eyes.

_I was wrong to despair, my master. We resonate strongly with each other. I know that despite the limit of time on our coupling, we are in love with each other. We are not using each other. When you have rested…and we wake again, I will tell you of my love for you…and whatever the words that leave your lips, I will only feel the love that comes from your heart. You have always denied your heart to protect your pride. Why should I have expected that to change? I know your heart whether or not you say the words. I will trust in that…_

He nuzzled into a pale shoulder, kissing it gently, then sighing softly.

"Aishiteru yo…Byakuya…" he whispered sleepily.

He was asleep before he could register Byakuya's reply.

"Aishiteru yo…watashi no koi…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Setsugou**

Byakuya began to rise out of sleep and found himself in his bed and curled into a sleeping Senbonzakura's arms. He shifted slightly and studied the samurai's troubled expression, touching his frowning lips questioningly and watching as his eyes opened. Senbonzakura's eyes blinked slowly and he took a slow breath, but he didn't say anything. It was odd, Byakuya thought, given his usually talkative nature. But his choice to make love with the spirit while his heart was taken with fear had been a reckless one. He had hurt Sen…and hurting the samurai also made him hurt inside. He knew better than to let that hurt remain.

He leaned forward and kissed the samurai's pouting lips, then took the handsome face in his hands. The samurai looked back at him uncertainly and Byakuya was surprised as his face registered guilt…sadness…and regret.

"Sen…"

"Master," the spirit said in an agonized tone, "Master, I am sorry I abandoned you when you needed me! I was…I was afraid…afraid of what is going to happen. I know I have to go back…and that we will not be together…but I…I don't want to be without you. Yet I know how you feel about me worrying and bothering over things we do not control. I know it is silly and you don't need me to be your lover, but I…"

He was stopped mid-sentence as Byakuya's arms tightened around him and the shinigami fastened his mouth tightly on Senbonzakura's, his tongue pushing in between the stunned samurai's lips and claiming the other's.

"Master, I am sorry!" the samurai moaned between powerful, hungry kisses, "I would never desert you when you needed me…never…but others were with you…and I…"

Byakuya stopped him with another flurry of kisses.

"You need not apologize," he said, sliding his arms down the samurai's back and taking hold of his hips, "You were right that I did make love with you then, in part out of fear…but fear was not the only thing that led me to do that."

"I know that now," the spirit said, moving his hips to create pleasing friction, "I should have known before…but I was just…"

"I have not been fair with you," Byakuya admitted, brushing stray strands of long hair from his face and kissing him again, "It is necessary for me to be master when we fight, but when we are together like this, you should not call me that, Sen. I want you to call me by name."

The samurai blinked in surprise.

"You…want me to…but master…"

The noble's mouth silenced him again, claiming his mouth for another bout of hard kisses.

"Call me by name," Byakuya insisted, "I want to hear you say my name."

"B-byakuya…" the spirit whispered, wide-eyed.

The noble nodded approvingly.

"I should have explained before that lovers are meant to be on even ground. So while I must be in control when we fight…when we are making love, we are equals."

"C-can we make love now?" asked Senbonzakura, his voice shaking slightly, "All of this kissing and rubbing against each other has made my body aroused again."

The samurai's heart threatened to melt inside him as Byakuya yielded him a smile.

"We can make love now," he said quietly, his power flaring softly and raising a privacy shield around the room, "and because this is a private place, you needn't worry about being quiet. When lovers give themselves to each other, their sounds of lovemaking are so beautiful as to be intoxicating."

"I already feel intoxicated, Mast…Byakuya."

The noble's mouth claimed his again, roughly.

"I like the way my name sounds coming from your mouth, Sen," Byakuya whispered against the panting samurai's trembling lips.

The samurai's hips ground deeply into his, causing flares of heat and powerful friction. The samurai moaned his name, sending another jolt through the noble's loins. Byakuya held on to the samurai's thrusting hips and moaned hungrily as the heat and pleasure between them grew. The samurai lifted himself on quivering arms and looked down into Byakuya's quiet, pale features, a question on his lips. Byakuya sensed the question and nodded in assent.

_Yes, Sen, you may take me this time…_

The samurai's arms nearly gave way. He reached down and pulled the ties on their yukatas free, then peeled the material away from their soft flesh. He stared down at the beautiful shinigami, amazed that he was about to be allowed to do something like that to his master's body…but Byakuya had said that they were to be equals as lovers…and this was how he was choosing to express it. The dark eyes watched as the samurai parted the slender, pliant thighs and slid down between them. He took his time, laying his hot flesh against the noble's, kissing him heavily and rubbing against him until both were moaning and straining against each other, and the heat left their bodies damp. He let his fingers follow the lovely curves of Byakuya's body, from the fine jaw, down his throat, over arms and the muscular chest, stopping to tease and taste the sweet, pink nipples, then stroking the sensitive abdomen and working his way downward, his eyes carefully watching Byakuya's face as the touches stole away his usual frown and left him looking flustered and dazed.

"S-sen…" he moaned, as the samurai lightly stroked his thighs and ran his tongue up the long shaft of the noble's thick erection, "Senbonzakura!"

The sound of Byakuya saying his name with such passion made his loins throb almost painfully. He didn't want to wait anymore, but he remembered how Byakuya had been careful to prepare his body before taking him. He smiled at the noble's flushed face and kissed his way down the hard and leaking member, teasing the soft sac with his fingers and moving farther down to probe the noble's entrance with a hardened tongue. Byakuya gasped softly and moaned his name almost incoherently as he continued to stroke the entrance with his tongue, then wet his fingers in his mouth and slowly pushed one inside.

He was nearly stunned as Byakuya's mouth opened into a deliciously loud moan and he raised his hips to meet the finger that probed him inside. The samurai's cock twitched and leaked furiously as he added a second finger, thrusting and stretching the noble's entrance as Byakuya panted and pushed harder against him to deepen the contact. He gasped in pain as a third finger pushed into him and groaned as the samurai hesitated, not wanting to hurt him.

"P-please, Sen…" Byakuya hissed in a shaking voice, "I want you inside me."

"B-but I don't want to hurt you…" the samurai objected.

"You won't," Byakuya panted harshly, "I won't even feel it. Please, Sen…now!"

Overwhelmed by the intensely beautiful passion that had overtaken the noble's usually calm face, the spirit moved into position above Byakuya. He started to move forward, but Byakuya stopped him.

"Wait…" he whispered, lifting himself and rolling the samurai onto his back.

Senbonzakura stared as Byakuya's lovely, glowing form rose up over him and the noble parted his thighs and straddled the samurai's body. He leaned down and touched his lips lightly to Senbonzakura's.

"Aishiteru yo," he whispered, "Senbonzakura…"

The words melted any remaining thoughts of taking things slowly or being cautious. Byakuya sank down on his length, groaning at the shock of pain the sudden entry into his body caused. He fell forward, catching himself on his hands and panting heavily as the throb of pain passed through him and began to fade. Slowly, he raised himself, and the samurai's breath was taken away again as Byakuya rose up over him again, placing his hands on the samurai's chest and moving his hips rhythmically.

A choked cry escaped the samurai and he couldn't help but move in time with the motions of the beautiful shinigami who writhed and moaned so passionately on top of him.

He was sure he had never seen so lovely a sight as that lithe, sweet body, rising and falling on his huge and aching member. He bucked upward into that wonderful heat and tightness, watching the strong reaction in Byakuya's body and on his face. The pain was completely gone now…and all that was there now was intense pleasure. Senbonzakura caught sight of Byakuya's swollen and neglected length and reached down to wrap a hand around it, to slide up and down it's length in time with their heavy, shaking thrusts.

"S-sen!" Byakuya cried out passionately, sending another hard jolt through the samurai's body and bringing him to the edges of bliss, "Aishiteru yo…watashi no koi! Sen!"

He couldn't seem to manage the whole name anymore…

Senbonzakura's eyes widened and his body shuddered heavily as Byakuya's body stiffened for a moment, tightening almost painfully around him, then the noble's mouth opened into the most beautiful, gasping cries he had ever heard. The sound and the hot pulses of Byakuya's release carried him over the edge. He thrust hard into Byakuya's body, holding himself inside and letting his cries of pleasure join the noble's. He wasn't sure what words escaped him. He only knew that he had never had such intense feelings inside him before.

And he never wanted those feelings to end…

He wanted to stay in Byakuya's world and be his lover forever…

It was too sad to think of going back and leaving Byakuya in this beautiful, feeling, sensing world. Their inner world was wonderful, and their connection strong, but oh…he _wanted_ this physical, material connection to the noble as well! He felt tears on his face and turned his head so that Byakuya would not see him in such a weak state. He was surprised when the noble's head lifted, and a warm hand curved around his cheek, making him turn his eyes to meet Byakuya's.

"M-master…he gasped, "I am…I am…sorry…"

Byakuya brushed the tears from his face and began kissing him relentlessly. Senbonzakura kissed back ferociously, barely hearing the words the noble managed between them.

"I am not your master, here…Senbonzakura. I am…your lover. Do not cry."

"Tears are weak…" the samurai whispered, beginning to regain control, "We are not weak people."

"I was not telling you to stop because of that," Byakuya whispered, "I said it because I love you…and I don't like seeing you in such pain. I am the one who is sorry, Sen. I knew what would happen, and still I encouraged you in this."

He gazed down into the samurai's stricken eyes.

"Still," he went on, "I cannot make myself feel sorry for loving you…for wanting to join with you this way. It is a beautiful thing to be one with you like this…"

The samurai managed a smile.

"It is _heaven_ being with you like this, Byakuya…"

He reached up to dry his eyes and took a breath to steady himself.

"I am not going to be overwhelmed," he said firmly, "I will share every moment that I can with you and I will never be sorry for sharing this time with you…never, Byakuya!"

They disappeared into deeper, slower kisses, the emotion draining out of them as their bodies gradually calmed. Finally, they fell into a deep, contented sleep, forgetting for the moment, that theirs was a temporary union…that this time would end and everything would change.

_It doesn't matter! I won't let it ruin this. Byakuya may not be mine this way forever, but he is mine now. And I will not waste precious time considering the inevitable future…_

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Oh…" said Kouga, laughing, "Oh my, Byakuya. Look what you have done now!"_

_His cruel laughter echoed all around the noble._

"_When I gave Muramasa his power, I never realized it could do this! To cause the two of you to fall in love! To make you want each other physically, when he is doomed to return to a non-physical state. Then…he will lose his ability to feel for you that way when he is taken back into your inner world! And what pain it will cause you to be alone…without him…able to see him, to speak to him, to know what you are missing. I only wish he would suffer after too. But when he loses his physical presence, he will quickly forget why he so loved fucking you. And you…you will live the rest of your life…wanting him…seeing him so near you but never being able to touch him again. It is perfect, ne? The perfect punishment for what you did to me. No one understood how alone I felt, Byakuya…being so powerful, yet not having their respect, not having their friendship. They looked down on me despite my power and they used lies to snare me and make a fool of me. But they died…died horribly. Only…when they were gone, I could still feel the terrible pain. I couldn't make it stop…and I still heard their wicked laughter everywhere. I killed again and again, but I could not ease the pain, nor could I stop their laughter. You too, will know endless pain now. You too, will know agony. He has taken you…and sealed your souls together forever. Always, you will long for him…and never will you be together like this again…"_

Byakuya came awake suddenly and found himself deeply wrapped in Senbonzakura's arms. He looked into the samurai's sweet, contented expression and felt the shattering pain of loss already.

_But it won't be like he said. We won't lose ourselves. We have stronger hearts…and we will endure. We will return to master and zanpakutou…but I will always treasure this. Kouga is wrong. We are stronger than that. We won't fall to weakness as he did._

But even then, he felt the deep ache in his heart and the shiver of fear in his body.

"Byakuya…"

He met Senbonzakura's gaze warmly and nuzzled closer, letting the samurai pull him close and make his worries fade in a soft hail of kisses. And as they kissed, he noticed that all around them, a light rain of pink petals were falling. They tickled the skin of his back as he parted his lover's thighs and hastily prepared him, before sinking deeply into his body and joining them again.

They made love more slowly this time, their half-opened eyes locked and glazed over, their touches more intense. Time still moved around them, stealing away the night and taking them into the morning. But the staff would not intrude until he lifted the privacy shield…so they were alone for now. He buried himself in Senbonzakura's flesh and made the beautiful samurai moan and thrash and pant with pleasure. He thrust hard into that wonderful, loving form, treasuring every moment and promising himself that as soon as Senbonzakura slept again…he would begin. He would go to the Kuchiki Family Archive and begin the search for a way to make their union permanent…to give them the future that both so longed for. It didn't matter that he had no clue as of yet how to make it happen. It didn't matter that it seemed hopeless. He would search everywhere…and do anything he could…anything to keep them from having to part.

Inside his mind, he could hear Kouga laughing…

_You are already walking the path that will lead to your undoing…_

_You want the unreachable…_

_You have done the unthinkable…_

_And vain and proud, you will go to any length to make your wish a reality…_

_Oh…Byakuya._

_You are so much like me…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8: The Cherry Blossom Viewing**

Byakuya slipped the kenseiken into the freshly brushed strands of his silken black hair and smiled briefly at Senbonzakura's reflection in the mirror. The samurai smiled back at him, but Byakuya didn't miss the wistfulness in his expression. He turned to face the zanpakutou spirit, slipped into his arms and indulged in several deep, hungry kisses that threatened to send the two back out of the dressing area and into bed.

But the Cherry Blossom Viewing was about to begin.

Byakuya sighed in resignation at the thought of spending the better portion of this beautiful day making conversation and mending fences with his squad and others who still had their questions about his behavior during the Zanpakutou Rebellion. It was important work, repairing what had been broken, and despite being more of a mind to spend the day in the gardens, making love with Senbonzakura upon the sweet, fallen sakura petals, his responsibilities were clear.

But having responsibilities to attend to didn't stop him from sliding down the lovely samurai's body, kneeling at his feet and, with still hungry lips and tongue, relieving the precious ache all of their kissing had left in his lover's pale, soft loins.

"B-byakuya…" moaned the samurai dizzily, "It's so…you being in uniform, I mean. Maybe we shouldn't…"

The noble sucked harder, his eyes closed and his face serene as he felt his lover's body shiver and tighten, then drew back slightly to feed on the spirit's hot release. The samurai's fingers threaded into his hair, disrupting the kenseiken. His head fell back and his mouth opened into panting gasps. His legs gave way and he found himself on his knees, face to face with the noble. He took Byakuya's face in his hands and plunged into the shinigami's mouth, seeking the pleasantness of their mingled tastes.

"I know you have to go," Senbonzakura whispered, "but I will be waiting for you when you return."

He reached down and lightly touched the hard swell beneath Byakuya's clothes, smiling at his lover's flustered expression.

"I shall look forward to our time together, then," Byakuya said, starting to rise.

About halfway to his feet, he was pulled down again and impatient hands moved his clothing aside. A viciously hot mouth found the noble's length and stole his breath away, even as he tried to object.

"S-sen…" he moaned feverishly, "Sen, I have to…go…"

"I know," mumbled the samurai around a mouthful of Byakuya's riled flesh, "but I couldn't…leave you like that. S-sorry!"

Byakuya couldn't feel anything resembling remorse as the samurai's lips and tongue slid up and down, and he looked down at the spirit's contented expression. Certainly, duty was important, but what he was feeling for Senbonzakura mattered too. In any case, his arrival was not required to occur at a set time anyway. So, he relaxed into the rush of sensation, the feel of the spirit's fingers digging into the skin along his inner thighs, and the heat and delight that took him tumbling over a ledge and into bliss. He moaned and writhed heedlessly, completely yielding to the heavy throb of release. Senbonzakura's smiling mouth was careful to capture every last drop, then to tease away the last bits of moisture before beginning to set Byakuya's clothes back in order. He pulled the still, reeling noble to his feet and continued to adjust his clothing as Byakuya addressed his tumbled hair and the kenseiken.

"Truly, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said reprovingly, "You are terribly precocious. You must learn patience."

The samurai slipped his arms around the noble from behind and rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Patience?" he sighed happily, "That word has no meaning when I am with you, Byakuya."

He shimmered softly and disappeared as the noble shook his head and made certain everything was in place. A moment later, there was a soft tap on the door.

"Come in," he said, turning away from the mirror.

He smiled briefly as Renji entered the room, carrying a cup of hot tea.

"I don't remember adding you to my staff," commented the noble, "You are a guest at the manor today, Abarai. I won't have you fetching things for me."

"Aw, take it easy, Taichou," the redhead chuckled, "Torio really had his hands full and besides, I wanted to come and see you for a minute before you go out there and start having to act all official. But ah…what's with you? You looked a little flushed. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Abarai," Byakuya said off-handedly, accepting the tea and sitting down on the bed.

Renji sat in a chair near him, drinking from a second cup of tea on the tray. He watched the noble quietly for a moment, then nodded in the direction of the gardens.

"Everything out there looks perfect, Taichou. They've started letting the guests in. Rukia's out there greeting everyone and the staff started handing out refreshments. But I think everyone's really looking forward to seeing you, Taichou. For most of them, it's the first time they've seen you since…you know, everything happened."

"And you think that they will welcome me back, do you, Abarai? Even after all that happened? Even after I seemed to have betrayed the Gotei 13? After I attacked some of them?"

Renji shook his head dismissively.

"You don't have to worry about our squad, Taichou. I talked to them. I explained why you had to act as you did. And I'll tell you honestly, the ones you knocked out knew better than anyone that you held back when you did it. They've trained with you long enough to know that if you had been serious about attacking them, they wouldn't have just all been knocked out. Take a breath and relax a bit. Things will be all right with them. I think it's the others who don't know you as well who will be more critical."

"You are probably right," Byakuya said, finishing the tea and returning his cup to the tray, "Now, if you will excuse me, I am to meet my grandfather and Soutaichou before going out to greet the guests."

"Sure thing, Taichou," Renji said, taking the tea and flash stepping to the door, "See you out in the gardens."

Byakuya stood and returned to the dressing area as Torio rushed into the room. He looked over the noble's attire and nodded.

"Perfect," he said, "Soutaichou and Ginrei-sama are waiting in the entry."

"Arigato, Torio," the noble said, nodding.

He felt the return of calm as he walked slowly down the long hallway and emerged in the entry.

"Byakuya," the captain commander greeted him.

"Welcome, Soutaichou," Byakuya said, inclining his head.

He turned to Ginrei, smiling.

"Grandfather," he said nodding.

"You look much better now that you have returned home and all of this unpleasantness is coming to an end."

"Well, it would have been a much different story, I fear, if not for your testimony. I am grateful to the two of you for speaking out in support of me."

"It was the right thing to do," Soutaichou said resolutely, "The two of us had a front row seat to the destruction that man caused, and you, yourself encountered Kouga's unleashed rage."

Byakuya sighed.

"Had he been stronger of heart, he would have acted more wisely. He would have had allies, people to help him regain his freedom, but his own impatience and immaturity made him reject even those who cared for him."

Byakuya looked up at Ginrei searchingly.

"It must have been difficult to watch one of such potential, one you cared about enough to bring into the family fall apart like that."

Ginrei nodded, his lips tightening.

"And perhaps this affected my response back then and made me less able to act to stop him. Perhaps if I had…"

"Grandfather," Byakuya said calmly, "As you have so often told me, 'The petal regrets not how and when it fell from the tree. Things will happen as they will and we will respond as we do. We must move forward and not miss out on the future while bemoaning the past.'"

Ginrei's lips curved upward and Yamamoto chuckled softly.

"So you _do_ slow down and listen on occasion, ne, Byakuya?" the elder Kuchiki queried affectionately.

Byakuya gave him a look of mock reproach.

"I _always_ listen to you, Grandfather."

Now Ginrei laughed softly.

"And then you do whatever you choose, ne?"

Byakuya smiled.

"I do whatever the situation requires. Come now, it is time to join the others in the gardens."

The captain commander and the elder Kuchiki turned with Byakuya and accompanied him as he walked out into the gardens. Immediately, sounds of excitement and merriment rose up to greet them. They met first with the full contingent of the Kuchiki council of elders and gathered members of the subfamilies, then Soutaichou and Ginrei left his side and Byakuya moved on alone to greet the waiting members of his squad.

He was taken aback and deeply touched at what he saw in their eyes. He had expected to see looks of anxiety, concern, guardedness or mistrust. But what he saw instead were looks of welcome, relief and acceptance. He had always held himself somewhat in reserve, keeping an appropriate distance for the purpose of defining himself as their leader, but as they were, for the purposes of this occasion, also his guests, he was gratified to be able to close the distance between them and to socialize with them. He made it his personal task to speak to and directly meet the eyes of each squad member, and to answer their questions as well as he could. And all the while he was doing that, he was keenly aware of Rukia and Renji quietly moving through the throng of people as well, greeting them, connecting with them and offering their support in the important task of making things right again. And despite his initial anxiety, with each connection, with each meeting of eyes and sharing of words, his heart calmed. By the time evening came and dinner was served, he and his guests were at ease and pleased to enjoy the coolness of the spring sunset together.

"Well," said Renji, yawning as the last of the guests bowed and left the manor, "I think that went well, don't you, Taichou?"

"I thought it went perfectly," added an equally sleepy looking Rukia.

Byakuya gave them a grateful smile.

"It did," he acknowledged, "and your and Rukia's assistance is much appreciated. Now, why don't the two of you go and enjoy a good soak in the hot springs? It's a perfect night for that. I must take my leave of you. My grandfather wishes to say his farewells before he leaves to return to the spirit dimension."

"Thanks Taichou," Renji said.

"Good night, Nii-sama," Rukia yawned.

Byakuya left them and met briefly with his departing grandfather, then retired to the peaceful environs of the Kuchiki family archive. He stood quietly in the central room, gazing at the huge shelves filled with carefully ordered books, and sighing at the thought of just how many books there were and how large a task it would be to search out something that might allow Senbonzakura to remain with him. But he had promised himself that as soon as time permitted, he would search for answers. There were no guarantees, but he felt the genuine need to pursue answers, in any case.

He realized quickly that finding what he sought was likely to be a rather arduous task. The Kuchiki family archive was the largest store of knowledge in the three worlds, next to the spirit king's own library at the royal palace. And it did not only contain books, but maps, related artwork and many artifacts. There was even a section of dangerous sealed magical items stored there for safety.

He started by scanning the clan leader diaries, working slowly backwards in time. While in the midst of searching the ancient account of Kuchiki Kanaye, he paused and frowned, noting that some of the pages had been removed. He read the section just prior and caught his breath in surprise.

_So entrenched in this forbidden love are we that we will seek the way to enable ourselves to share what we would normally be denied. Parts of a whole, it is considered a sin to separate, but we only wish it to then be allowed to truly be together. And having been unable to find another way…and being a shinigami of sufficient power to survive without a zanpakutou, I will follow this path where it leads._

"No wonder the pages are missing," mused the noble, "What reckless thinking…"

He sighed and shook his head, moving on through the rest of the diaries until he found himself starting to doze off and realized that it was well past decent hours. As he blinked sleepily and tried to think of what to do next, he heard voices rise up outside the archive. He set the books aside and moved out into the gardens.

"Do you remember anything about them that we can use to identify them?" Renji's voice asked.

"N-no," said the housekeeper's voice, sounding petrified, "It happened too fast. They saw me and the light from the kido blast blinded me."

Byakuya flash stepped to the manor entry and found Rukia, Renji and the head of the security staff, kneeling next to the housekeeper, who was in the midst of being treated by the house healer.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, "Matsuko, are you all right?"

"I will be fine, Kuchiki-sama," the old woman said, her voice trembling slightly, "I was just a bit shaken up."

The house healer looked up at him.

"The injury is minor," he assured the noble, "Her quick reaction prevented worse injury."

"So, tell me what happened," Byakuya directed the woman.

"I was asleep, but you know that my room is near the front of the house, so I hear what goes on just outside. The sound of voices woke me, so I listened."

The old woman shuddered.

"They were saying horrible things about you Kuchiki-sama, things I won't repeat. They called you a traitor and said that you should have been executed. I heard some sounds like they were doing something troublesome, so I came out to the gates and saw they were painting something onto the fencing. One of them saw me and fired a kido blast at me. Then, they ran. I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama. I did not see their faces because of the kido fire."

Byakuya shook his head dismissively.

"Do not apologize," he told her, "You are not the one who did wrong here."

The healer smiled at the old woman and squeezed her hand.

"Are you feeling better Matsuro-san?" he asked.

"I am, Haru-san. Arigato," the housekeeper answered, smiling warmly at the youth.

Byakuya glanced up at Renji.

"Come," he said quietly, "I want to see what the attackers were about."

Byakuya unlocked the gates and the two walked outside together. The head of security joined them a moment later. The three gazed at the red painted words on the gates.

_Die, traitor!_

Byakuya's lips tightened slightly, but he shook his head and glanced at the head of security.

"Take reiatsu samples and search for anything they might have left behind."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," the security head said, moving closer to the painted message.

He stopped short of it, staring and inhaling sharply.

"Kami…" he whispered, looking back at them, "It's written in animal's blood."

"Sick bastards," Renji said softly.

"Atsushi," Byakuya said calmly, "have your team conduct a thorough search of the area and take reiatsu samples and samples of the blood. We'll want to know where it came from."

He looked back at the message.

"Then make sure it is removed before daylight."

"Sir?"

"This person is a coward, who will not oppose me directly, but wants to work under cover of darkness and to be noticed. If any other attempts of this kind are made, they are to be handled in the same manner. You are also to station guards in all areas that might be vulnerable."

"Yes, sir, Kuchiki-sama," Atsushi said, nodding and turning to the other security guards who had gathered as they talked.

Byakuya left them to their work and walked back inside alongside a disturbed looking Renji.

"Sir," Renji said in a low voice, "I think that…until we have found this person, you should have extra guards. May I have permission to remain here and to bring a small group of officers here to see to your protection?"

Byakuya considered the request for a moment.

"You may stay here, but I believe my house security will suffice. These people are cowards. I doubt they will dare to breach the manor. They just wanted to send a message."

"Yeah," Renji muttered, "I noticed. Creeps…"

They parted ways and Byakuya started back towards the archive. As he reached the door, a fully clothed and masked Senbonzakura appeared beside him.

"Are you going to lock yourself away again, Master?" he asked, "You should really get some sleep after all of the excitement, ne?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I do not feel like sleeping."

"Then allow me to put you in a calmer state more suitable for rest," the samurai suggested.

"How do you mean?" the noble asked.

He followed as the samurai turned and walked back to the kitchen. He prepared two cups of tea as Byakuya watched silently, then led the noble back to his bedroom. He led Byakuya into the dressing area, where he removed the noble's uniform and wrapped a purple yukata around him, leaving the front open. Then, he took Byakuya's hand and turned him towards the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to undress also?" Byakuya asked.

"I have something else in mind," said the spirit.

He led the noble to the carpeted area in front of the fire, which Byakuya noticed had been prepared with a sleeping mat, blanket and pillows. A bottle of sake had been set to the side, and as Byakuya laid down on the mat, Senbonzakura poured a small amount into the tea. He offered the tea to the noble, then sat down against the pillows and coaxed Byakuya into his arms.

Byakuya sipped at the tea and felt warmth spread slowly through his body. And to his surprise, the samurai said nothing more as they finished their tea and enjoyed the warmth of the fire together. When the tea was gone, Byakuya settled on the samurai's chest and closed his eyes, drifting off to the gentle touches of the spirit's gloved hands on his hair and bare skin. There was something oddly comforting, he thought, being so naked, and placing himself in the arms of his warrior zanpakutou. Being one whose strength was called so often to defend others, it was, he thought, both refreshing and exotic to let himself become more vulnerable and to let his safety reside with this one he trusted so deeply. He longed for there to be a way to express his gratitude, but no words seemed right. He settled instead for nuzzling into the samurai's shoulder and placing a kiss beneath his earlobe. He could feel the spirit's smile, even with him still masked. He settled more deeply into Senbonzakura's arms and drifted off to sleep.

_So, you found the beginnings of a trail, did you? _Kouga's voice whispered in his sleeping mind, _Why do you set it aside so easily? Why not explore Kuchiki Kanaye's background a bit more? After all, being a powerful shinigami, you don't really need a zanpakutou, ne? You could be without Senbonzakura's power and depend on your kido and fighting skills, ne? Oh, but I forgot. You are dedicated to obedience. You won't entertain the notion. And you believe so strongly in the resonation between your souls. No, you will try to deny yourself, won't you? But watch what happens as desperation sets in. Watch what happens as you realize there is no other way. If you are like me, you will abandon your silly principles and follow your desires. And I still believe that you are more like me than you realize._

"_I am not like you," _Byakuya replied, _"Sen and I will be together in a rightful, honest way, or we will not be together at all."_

Kouga's sarcastic laughter chilled him inside.

_Oh yes, go ahead and pretend you are different than me. But I live inside you now. I will speak inside your mind and lead you astray. In the end, you will willingly take the steps that lead to your own self-destruction. Just remember as you do that this is the fate you bought for yourself when you killed me…_


End file.
